Yours
by Mazze.Reon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a friends with benefits relationship. It's a one shot, hopefully you guys like it! Please read and review.


_**Hello guys, this is my first story. It was inspired while listening to The Game Played Right, by Emarosa. It's rated M. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Once again we're at my home, don't start talking we both know why we're here. You didn't come to talk. You came to fuck. My parents aren't home. I close and lock the front door. You turn me around and kiss my neck and give it a hard bite. Just the way I like it, I push on you to get you off me, walk away, play hard to get, because you like it that way. You pull me from my wrist and push me on the couch, spreading my legs as you sit between them. Hold my hands above my head. I start squirming to get away from you, I don't want to give in. I want you to work for it, tease you. You kiss my neck, suck and bite the way I like. Small butterfly kisses up to my sensitive ear. I hiss. Hold my hands with one hand as your other hand goes inside my shirt, I close my eyes and turn away, I feel you touching me and it lights up my skin. I want more.

-Stop- I say. -I don't want to do this anymore.- You look up and smirk. Shake your head while smiling and grind into me making me whimper. I feel pathetic the way you make me feel. -Now, now Naruto. We both know- You lower your head to my ear and bite it softly, licking the shell. -You want this. Just as much as I do.- I push you away. I get up and walk up the stairs, pulling my shirt off. Turning around I see you getting up, chuckling and shaking your head. I keep walking down the hallway seeing family pictures. I have to look away before my conscious tells me what I'm doing is wrong. Before the guilt comes in.

I jump as you embrace me from behind. Pushing me to get to my room, push me up against it, grinding into me. Making me feel of what's coming. Of what we'll be doing. I moan softly. I hear you laughing. -I told you, you want this just as much as I do- I can't speak you keep grinding into me, making me lose my mind. You know exactly what to do. And I hate it. I open my door pulling you in, you start looking around my room. Pulling your shirt off. I'm done with games. -It's still the same- Looking down at me you smile. -Shut up- I push you on my bed, take my pants off and crawl on top of you kissing your neck. Licking you, and you hiss with pleasure, because I know what you like. Moving my hips around your hard cock. I want it inside already. -Kiss me, Naruto- I lean in and kiss your cheeks, forehead and neck. You laugh. I won't do it. You should already know.

-Kiss my lips Naruto. Let me feel your lips on mine once more- You're smirking and you lean in close to kiss me. I push you away. I can't. I'll fall. -Stop fucking around Sasuke- I glare at you. You're expression turns serious, and my heart stops. -Alright- You push me off landing on my back. -Let's just fuck then- You unbutton your pants and pull them down to your bent knees on the bed. This'll be a rough fucking. I can already tell. I don't care though. I want it rough. Hard. Make me feel like it's nothing special. I'm just an easy fuck. Because that's just how I want it. You pull my boxers all the way down, throwing them somewhere in my room.

-On all fours- I blush. Turn around on my stomach, rise my ass a little. I can feel your smirk. You know I don't like feeling exposed to you. You let your hands roam every inch of me. touch everywhere making my whimper and move into your gently touch. Mumbling into my bed I call out to you-Hurry up Sasuke- You give me a hard slap making me yelp. Getting up you get the lube from my nightstand. I hear the first click, my heart beat speeds up, because soon I'll have you inside me. Fucking me. You groan as you lube up your hardened cock. You pour a small amount on me, putting in your thumb teasingly slowly, I whimper in anticipation.

Then your phone rings, just as I start to think you'll ignore it. It stops ringing. -Hello?- I should have known. -Yes. I'm kind of busy.- I turn my head looking at you annoyed. I start to get up, but once you notice, you remove your hand from me and I'm pushed back down on my stomach, you start to push in slowly and I cover my mouth. You smirk. It hurts a little, but it feels so good. You put your index finger on your lips and tell me to hush down. I try not to make a sound. -No Sakura, I'm just hanging out with a couple of friends- You keep pushing in all the way. -I have to go now. Bye- You hang up throwing the phone on the floor. -Sorry about that Naruto. You know how she gets if I don't answer the phone- Thrusting all the way in, I moan loudly and I wait for you to move but you don't. I move my hips, try to feel that tingling feeling of you inside. But you hold my hips. I turn around to glare up at you and you just smirk. -What the hell Sasuke?! Move you asshole!- You pull out quickly making me whimper at the feeling, turning me over so I'm facing you now. You push in the tip, and pull out. Teasing me, you continue to do this for a couple more times, I wrap my legs around you, trying to pull you inside me more.

You lean down your arms on each side of my head. You start to kiss my neck while you move very slowly, in and out. You kiss my neck with butterfly kisses, up my chin and that's when I turn my face away. -Kiss me Naruto. And I'll fuck you, as hard as you want me too- I think for a second, before shaking my head. You're the one annoyed now. You pull out all the way and when I think your going to just leave you thrust back in full force making me scream and you fuck me hard. I'm whimpering mess. After a few more thrusts you stop completely. -Kiss me or I'll stop. I won't let you cum Naruto- My mind is gone, I'm panting and right now I don't give a shit about what I'll feel for you later. -Okay...Sas..uke..just please fuck me hard- You lean down and for the first time in months I feel those soft lips on mine. Those soft pink lips I've missed so much.

I whimper into the kiss and pull you closer, my heart bursts as if it's found what it had been missing. I've missed this. Us. You pull away making me follow you up to kiss you more. Chuckling you push me down. -Now was that so hard?- Smirking you start thrusting inside me again and this time you don't stop. You have no mercy, you thrust in as deep as you can. Your rough, but I never complain, because I like it this way. -Fuck Naruto..- You bend me over in half, my knees almost touching my shoulders and you have me moaning for more. -I've missed you- it's almost a whisper, but I hear it. I turn away from you, I don't want to hear it. I cover my eyes with my arms groaning as you push in deep, making me gasp and arch up into you, I putting my arms around you, pulling you closer.

-You ready to cum for me Naruto?" You groan out as you continue to take me. You pull me up so I can sit on your lap. -Ride me you little slut- I put my hands on your chest and try to ride you as good as I can, but I'm too far gone to concentrate on what I'm doing, it's sloppy so you pull your knees forward, pull me down on top of you. You thrust in as hard as you can making me a moaning mess, you grab me by my hair and kiss me rough, god I've missed your lips, I've missed all this. I've missed you, and with that last thought I cum. After a few more thrusts you also cum inside of me, and the realization of what we've done comes to me, like a big wave of guilt. I get up and lay on my back, covering my eyes.

You get up and start to put your clothes back on, I hear you, but I don't try to stop you, we both knew what this was, I had prepared my self for this the minute you asked to come over, I should have said no, I should have stayed away.

-Are you alright Naruto?- You left up my arm and I turn away not wanting you to see me. I must have the most pathetic face on because you sigh annoyed at me. -Come on, don't start. You know I have to go- I pull my arm away rolling to the other side of the bed and get boxers out of the night stand. I get up to put them on good. I sit back down on the bed not ready to face you. My sight is getting blurry, but I don't let myself blink.

-I'm fine, just tired. Just get going before your girlfriend starts calling you again- I can't help the bitterness that comes out with the words.

I feel you getting up from the other side of the bed. I hear you walking to where I am. I look up and your face is sincere, but you have that smirk on your face. The god damn smirk. I hate it. You pull my face up and before I can stop you. You kiss my lips once again, but I push you away. Don't make this any harder then it already is. I'm already feeling like horrible person for doing this with you. Sakura doesn't deserve this.

-Are you still mine Naruto?- I hate you.

Smirking at me you turn and walk away to the door. I hear the door click shut. Hear as you walk down my stairs. Faintly hear the front door. I get up and walk to my bathroom and see myself in the mirror. I stand there silently staring at my self. When did I start to cry? Wiping my eyes from the tears that won't stop coming out. I turn to go to the shower, removing my boxers I get in feeling the hot water cascade my sore body. I hold my self. How did I get here? When did this just become meaningless sex. I swore I would never let this happen again. But you'll always be a weakness. I can't help it now. I start to cry silently. Screaming a few times. After I feel a little better I come out with a towel around my waist. I stand in front of my mirror again. You'll always be special, and you know that more then anyone. And I. I'll always be here, waiting for you to come back to me, because I will always

-Be Yours-


End file.
